A conventional inductive heating cooking device is provided with a heat retaining function for keeping a temperature of a cooking container constant by arranging a thermistor or other heat sensitive element on a lower surface of a top plate to detect a temperature of a cooking container (see, for example, Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP4-55794U